Question: Contractor Steve agreed to complete a job in 30 days. After 6 days he found that the 8 people assigned to the work had already done $\frac{1}{3}$ of the job. If everyone works at the same rate, what is the least number of people he must keep on the job to ensure that the job will be completed on time?
There are 24 days left, which is 4 times what has already happened. Thus, if Steve keeps all 8 workers, they'll do $4\left(\frac{1}{3}\right) = \frac{4}{3}$ of the job in these 24 days. He only needs $\frac{2}{3}$ of the job done in these 24 days, or half of $\frac{4}{3}$, so he must keep at least half of his workers: $\boxed{4}$.